Last Will, Lost Will
by Angel Dove1
Summary: Shuichi, age 19, lost his parents only to find a hidden will with a dark secret. Entrapped in a world of sex and pain, Shuichi struggles to hold on while trying to find a way to return to his life. M/M N/C Warnings in each chapter
1. Chapter 1

-1Hello everyone. Nice to see you all again. Don't ask me where this story came from. I'm obviously depressed again and wish to exit my world and enter into a world that makes my life look like a fairy tale. The lovely title of this story came first unlike how I normally do things. I'll leave it up to you guys to tell me if the title fits or not. LOL I was kinda rushing since the story just started to type itself on my computer. I hope you like it. I know it's another dark fic, but I like dark things LOL. This will be a two different point of view with the views switching with the chapters. I haven't figured out who the other point of view would be, but I know this one. LOL Enough of my ranting lets get on with this story.

--

Chapter One

The swoosh and snap sounded throughout the room for the countless time. I was barely aware of the noise nor the pain that followed swiftly behind it. I've long forgotten what the whip felt like for the first time. According to the man known now as my master, it's difficult teaching new dogs; or new whores for that matter. I was nothing to him but a statue on display for the highest bidder. The whip collided with my lower back again, causing the sweat building up on my body to slowly seep down in the broken skin lining my back. I took a deep breath and focused again on something other than the man behind me, hissing curse words at my disobedience. The previous night was routine by the books but not in person.

Apparently I was bought, not for the man staying in room 416, but for the rapist that pride himself in S&M style hiding in the closet. The one time my escort didn't check the closet when he was suppose to only because the man was insistent that they got started. Unable to take the pain the rapist was inflecting on my body, I managed to escape by distracting him long enough for me to run out the hotel door. I grabbed a towel from one of the many cleaner closets and ran my way towards the exit, but not before my escort grabbed me and shoved me into a car. Normally he would make me finish what was started, but the original buyer was furious and demanded his money back. My escort gave him the money completely ignoring me when I accused the man of scamming them. I tried to tell him about the other man, but nothing mattered. Of course losing money led to worst punishments than attempting to escape. I was guilty of both.

My vision became blurred. It was only a matter of time before my body would give up. He knew how long to inflict his punishment. He knew what my body could endure, but he neither cared nor worried about it this time. His patience was at an end. I never asked to be dumped into this life. I was old enough to live on my own, but apparently my parents had a dark secret. The whip snapped and wrapped around my neck. Gasping, I tried to move my chained wrists up to my neck. Air was being sucked out of my lungs quickly and none was coming back in. Tears stung the sides of my eyes as my mouth continued to beg for air. The room spun and my balance felt awful. If I wasn't secured to the floor in a kneeling position, I'm sure I would have fell by now. Blackness surrounded my field of vision before sucking me in. "You will learn, Shu. You will learn," I heard in an echo.

Darkness was everywhere around me. My body felt heavy and refused to move. Lying still, I could hear sounds and voices around me. "Shuichi!" the various voices shouted. Attempting to get up, my body crashed in on itself, and I remained where there was no pain, lying in a field of darkness. "Shuichi, get up," a strong, deep voice said right in front of me.

"I can't," I answered. My heart longed to be with that strong voice. My only wish was to return to him, but night after night, I was plagued with visions of him and unable to do what he asked of me.

"That courts agree with that last will and testimony of Shuichi Shindo's parents. From this moment on, Shuichi will live with Osamu Ryuu until the age of twenty-five where he'll be then fully in charge of his life." I curled myself into a ball. The judge doomed me to a life of prostitution. Of course he didn't know, but I didn't know either. There was nothing anyone could do. Soon after moving into his house, I was forced to quit Bad Luck, and he filed a restraining order against Yuki. All before he introduced me to sex and pain.

"Shuichi, you damn brat, look what you've done to me," I heard echoing around me. I looked up to see Yuki standing naked in front of me with blood running down his arms. His image started to vanish in front of me.

"Yuki!" I shouted, sitting up. My body screamed in pain as I doubled over. I gasped for air and reached up to my neck. It burned to touch. I hissed and lied back down on the cold floor, forgetting for a second about my back. I shivered and rolled on my stomach, trying to get as much friction off my back as possible. I glanced around my room that held me for two years. It consisted of nothing but a blanket that lied forgotten in the corner. My depressed mind refused to do anything to save my own life. If I was to die than I would leave this world. I closed my eyes for a second before instantly opening them again. Images of a bloody Yuki haunted me.

Footsteps sounded on the floor directly above me. I placed my hands on the ground and pushed myself up. Hissing from the movement, I pulled myself over to the wall. Footsteps were never a good sign. The door slammed open and two hands grabbed me by the arm before I could even react. I was swung around and pushed into the wall. Words refused to form in my mouth as something was shoved inside of me. Something cold and liquidly. Closing my eyes, finally realizing what it was, I allowed the "medication" to run its course. My stomach began to cramp up as I let out a whimper. He pushed me out of the room and into the bathroom across the hallway. "You have a customer tonight. Get yourself ready." The door slammed shut as I ran for the toilet with tears in my eyes. Not again.

--

Well, tell me what you think of it so far. I'm not sure if I'll keep it going. That's a lie LOL I'm sure I'll continue but don't ask me where it's going. I work this weekend so the next chapter might not be until next week. Thanks for reading please review

Angel Dove


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all your kind reviews. I'm glad I got some of you hooked on this story already. I know the chapters are a bit short, but I didn't want it to be too long in between updates so that the suspense wouldn't be too bad. I'm sorry that I couldn't get this up earlier, but it took me a while to figure out which person to put the second point of view in. I wanted someone that would be out of the ordinary to be with Yuki. Anyway I did figure out after a long debate with myself. That was the hardest part of this chapter LOL. I'm done with my rant. Onward!

--

Chapter Two

Yuki slouched against the headboard of his bed. He stared out the window near his bed as if he was the only one in the room. I've never seen someone so lost before. Yuki was a hard person to understand at first and I didn't like him too much, but after awhile, I can tell how much he really cared for Shuichi. I leaned down and picked up the glass sitting next to my chair, handing it to the blond writer. "Thank you, Hiro," he whispered, taking the glass and sipping the water. His face was still extremely pale from a week ago, but it was getting better. He was still having trouble eating. At least he's in his own house and not sitting in the hospital anymore.

I sighed and got up, taking his half eaten sandwich into the kitchen while he continued to sip his water and stared out the window. I never thought we would share an apartment together, but when his health took a sudden turn for the worst, I felt like I should do something to keep some form of Shuichi's old life intact. Bad Luck had been disbanded and Tohma was spending all his free time looking for Shuichi, which gave me a bit of hope. I stared down at the now empty plate, thinking about the nights we spent searching for Shuichi. Two years ago he vanished off the map, leaving behind Yuki and his life. Yuki swore that it was against his will. I was starting to agree with him. I shook my head rapidly. I refused to believe that Yuki and I thought the same. With a heavy sigh, I put the plate in the dishwater.

I still disagree with the court's ordering and knew something like this would have happened, or I was hoping that something like this wouldn't happen. Now the judge is regretting his decision and putting as much money into finding him. I found that odd that he would focus on one person, but I wasn't objecting. I ran my fingers through my hair before returning to Yuki's side. The doctors didn't want him being left alone too much. Especially since he tried to kill himself twice. I've never seen him this way. I would never even dream he could be capable of doing that. At first, I hated him for being so selfish, thinking about Shuichi and how he would feel returning to his life with Yuki dead. I couldn't even look at him, but when I realized we were getting no where with the search for Shuichi, I knew I had to do something to keep myself calm. Surprisingly, Yuki was someone that took well care of himself. The hardest thing was getting him to eat. Though he is getting better.

I walked into Yuki's room and sat down on the edge of his bed. "The police called earlier while you were in the shower," I said, deciding now would be a good time to tell him. Yuki turned his gaze to me with a small lingering hope, shining through those yellow iris. I bowed my head to avoid his gaze and fixed it on the floor. "They said that all the leads they got were expended. They don't think Shuichi's in Japan anymore. That would make sense. I mean it's hard to hide Shuichi in a nation that knows his face." Yuki moved and got out of bed. "Hey, you can't get out of bed. It's too soon. The doctor would through a fit."

Refusing to listen to me, Yuki grabbed a shirt from his closet and pulled it over his shoulders. Buttoning it up, he moved towards the door. "Have we tried America?"

"Osamu's passport wasn't registered on any flights or boats. No one fitting their description was seen leaving the country; however that doesn't mean anything." Yuki walked out the bedroom. "Wait!" I walked after him. "You can't just leave like that. You have to rest like the doctors said."

Yuki glared at me like he normally would which made me stop for a second. "Shuichi comes first. I'm sure Seguchi has some friends that could help us in New York."

"You can't just leave out of nowhere."

"Why? Do you want to go?"

Thinking about it for a few seconds before I looked over at the phone. "Let me call K and let him know where we're going."

"Whatever. I'll book us two tickets to New York." Yuki reached over to his charging dock to retrieve his phone while I flipped open my phone to dial K's cellphone number.

K answered surprisingly on the first ring. "Hiro, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Well. Something. Yuki decided that he wanted to go to New York and try looking for Shuichi there. I was going to go with him." Silence. "K?"

"There are rumors that Shuichi was spotted in New York, but I'm not sure about that. Only one person saw him getting in a car from the airport. It doesn't make sense since he wasn't seen getting on a plane here. Plus that would be careless of Osamu to not hide his identity even in New York considering what happened the last time Shuichi was there. I have a few friends in Precinct 17 near the heart of New York. Go there. I'll let them know you're coming. Oh and Hiro, bring a long movie. I'm sure Yuki won't be talking much to you."

Shaking my head I turned towards where Yuki was writing something down on a piece of paper. "Our flight leaves in three hours. That's plenty of time to get something packed and get ready to leave."

"K said that he heard a rumor of Shuichi being spotted in New York, but he wasn't sure if it was fake. He's going to call someone in Precinct 17 and let them know we're coming. I'm sure that person should be able to help us."

Yuki nodded and walked back into his bedroom. "Are you going to be able to make it through the flight?"

"I'll be fine." Yuki packed all his clothes in one suitcase before moving over to his laptop. He seemed to stare at the forgotten electronic as if he didn't know what it was. I knew he was debating on taking it or not. He hasn't touched it since the day Shuichi left. I can sympathize. I haven't played my guitar since nearly as long. I tuned it every day, but that was it. I always wanted to keep it in shape for Shuichi's return.

Walking over to my guitar, I picked the case up and decided to bring it with me. Good habits are always hard to break. I finished packing before joining Yuki in the living room. Oddly enough, he was starting to look as if he normally did. If that was all it took to help him get back on track, I should have said something sooner. I sighed and looked around, realizing that Yuki wasn't standing in front of me anymore. "Come on, or I'll leave you," he shouted from the door. Growling, I picked up everything I was taking and walked after him. How Shuichi dealt with normal him was way beyond me. I would have left him after the first fight, but that's Shuichi for you.

--

I know, I know boring chapter I'm sorry! Just setting it up. I'm sorry I don't know when I'll get to another chapter more likely no later than Thursday. I'm really tired lately and don't know why. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	3. Chapter 3

Right on time I suppose LOL I promise this chapter will be a little more interesting. I don't plan on this story being very long obviously LOL. Sometimes I can write long stories and other times I just want to write to get rid of my frustration, but either way I love it when people love my stories. Thank you all for your kind words and understand that yes last chapter was a very very boring chapter. I only wrote it because I wanted to establish the point of view and let you know what was going on with Yuki and Hiro. But anyway I have a bit of insomnia again so I'll write this chapter LOL. Onward!

--

Chapter Three

I stood in the bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror. I hated the new hair color, brown, hated putting in the color contacts, green, and hated how close I can get to freedom, but I never try to run away. My whole soul loathed myself and nothing inside ever deemed me worthy of returning to Yuki. Perhaps I was the whore Osamu said I was. I shook my head. But, that wasn't how I was when I was with Yuki. Sex was the last thing on my mind. All I wanted from him was companionship. Love without the sex. Oh don't get me wrong I loved sex with Yuki, but I love the cuddling as well. I missed him. I missed him terribly.

I slid down and sat on the floor, curling my legs up and holding them close to my chest. Every movement hurt the slashes on my back, but I didn't care. Pain was a normal experience that not feeling it made me scared. I looked down at my skimpy outfit that was suppose to be a traditional Japanese female school uniform, but it was far from it. The skirt was too high; it barely hid anything underneath it. The shirt was too tight and the front of it showed off fake breasts. Men had strange fantasies about Asian school girls, but I wasn't a girl. I just hope they knew that this time.

I shivered at the memory of the one man thinking I was a girl. It wasn't pleasant when his hand slide lower. He grabbed me so hard and squeezed so long that I thought I would have to become a girl afterwards. I never felt pain like that before in my life and never wish to feel it again. A banging at the door indicated that my time was up. No words were needed just that sharp jab to the door. I stood up and fixed the skirt before grabbing the long jacket and zipping it up. Out of all the times I traveled through this hotel, no one even bothered to asked about me. I guessed it was because of my escort, but I couldn't understand why someone didn't notice us in the basement yet.

I opened the door and stared at my escort for a few moments before walking past him. I knew the drill. I knew what I had to do. Walking down the hallway slightly, I stood outside my master's room awaiting the door to open. I never opened it myself. I wasn't allowed nor did I want to. The taller man moved passed me like a ghost. He was always quiet. I couldn't understand him. He protected me from everyone but my master. He seemed like someone that Osamu did this too already. It was like he knew what was going to happen, and he silently accepted it. The door opened, and I walked in slowly followed by my escort. I approached the desk cautiously as my master turned to me.

He had changed his hair color again. This time it was a very dark red somewhere close to blood red. His eyes were now blue, and he wore a black suit. His tie hung loosely around his neck as if he was taking it off when I entered. He stood up and walked around the messy desk, placing a hand on my chin and lifted my head so I gazed up into his eyes. "This will be the last part of your punishment." He placed his free hand on my back. "The friction of the bed will open every single one of the wounds. You will learn, Shu. And since you seemed to forgot some of those rules I'm going to tell you again, and this time it better sink in." His gaze glared at me as he gripped my chin tighter. "You are not to escape. If you do, you'll wish for last night's punishment because that would be far less than what I would do to you. I will not tolerate disobedience. If you refuse to do anything that your client asks, I'll send you to the ring."

I closed my eyes for a second thinking about what he said about the ring. It was a place no one wished to go. The torture whether it was sexually or physically was far worse than anything he could come up with. He took me with him once, and I threw up. The smell of sex was so intense that it could have been a permanent smell for all I knew. There was four people on a woman, three on a man, and neither one of the slaves got a break in-between. Men after men would have their way with all the slaves there. And it went on for hours and continued even after we left. I shuttered and saw him smirk. "The gentleman is in room 513. He knows you're a boy so don't worry about that. I won't have anyone damaging my product ever again." His product. I hated when he called me that. It made me feel ten times worse. "You'll have three hours. Afterwards Ryan will come up for you. If everything goes well, I'll give you a present. Maybe I'll let you talk to your beloved Yuki or your best friend Hiro."

I didn't believe him. He promised this before, but something stirred inside of me. Maybe he was telling the truth this time. It had happened once before. It had been six months since I tried to talk to Hiro. Hiro didn't pick up the phone which made me feel extremely depressed. I refused to leave a message, deciding it was best that he never found out who had tried to call him. This time would be different. This time whoever I was allowed to call, if they didn't pick up, I was leaving a message.

Someone grabbed my arm, which snapped me out of my memory. I looked up to see the sad black eyes of my escort. I gave him a small smile, telling him silently that it was okay he didn't hurt me. There were times when he was extremely nice and then their were times when he was horrible. Tonight, he seemed in his better moods. Walking on my own, I moved up the wooden stairs that led to this part of the basement. When we got to the top, I stopped like I always did to give him time to close the trap door. He moved ahead of me to check to make sure no one was around before walking out of the storage room and into the hallway. It was always dark back here, which made me wonder if the hotel actually used this part.

Taking a few turns, we entered into the lobby. I used to look around to see who was checking in or leaving, but not anymore. There was never anyone I recognized. No one even paid attention to me. Moving quickly over to the elevators I pushed the up arrow and entered in when the doors opened. My escort followed me all the way up until I reached outside the room I was suppose to be in. He stood down the hall, waiting for me to go inside before disappearing like he always did. I never understood how he could find me when he wasn't even close to the room. He must have a camera room or something that he watches. That could be the only explanation to how he could grabbed me quickly if I tried to escape.

Taking a deep breath I turned to look at the door when something to the left caught my eye. My breath left and no words could come. There they were standing a mire four doors down from me was the means to my escape. I turned my head and silently tried to call to Yuki and Hiro. I knew if I made any noise than my escort will drag me away instantly. No matter how fast either one of them were. They would never be able to catch up to him, and my master would have me in the ring so quickly. A tear rolled down my cheek. They wouldn't recognize me anyway. I reached into my pocket for the key to this room that my master always provided for me just as Hiro walked into their room.

I was about to turn my head back to the room I had to go into when Yuki looked directly at me. We stared at each other. Words couldn't form in my mouth. Tears threatened to fall, but I held them. I heard footsteps coming up behind me and Yuki's eyes left me for a second to look at my escort. I gave him a smile and stuck the key in the door, opening it a few seconds before my escort could drag me away. I completely masked my emotions and focused on the task at hand. If I could exhaust this man fast enough, I would be able to sneak out of the room without waking him and try to get down to Yuki and Hiro's room. Once there I'm sure they'd protect me.

I turned my gaze over to the man standing by the bed. Every hope inside of me slipped out of me when I stared at someone so familiar. I wanted to break down and cry. Four doors away was my lover and my best friend. I could finally escape, but I wouldn't be able to. "Shuichi Shindo, it's time for some payback. This time I have American boys to do their worst to you."

I gasped and backed up realizing that there were three men standing behind Droopy Eyes. Not again. My mind raced with the memories of what he had done to me last time. Yuki didn't save me in time last time. He won't be able to save me again this time. My sore back collided with the door. If I walked out the door now, I knew my escort would be standing right there. He usually is there for the first half hour to make sure everything goes smoothly. There was no way to escape before they got started and there was no way to tire them out. Four against one in three hours. I would never be able to do that. I closed my eyes as they grabbed me and dragged me from the door. "Yuki," was the last thought I had before my body crashed with the bed and everything that I wore was removed quickly.

--

Wow that was a long chapter. It just wanted to keep going, but I have to switch points of view so you can see what happened before their faithful meeting and after. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out either late today or late tomorrow. We'll see how quickly I write the next chapter. I'm looking at maybe a total of ten chapters just so you know where I am with the story. It could be less or it could be more depending on the plot bunnies that flood my mind. Thank you all for reading please review!

Angel Dove


	4. Chapter 4

I know I hate it when I make cliffhangers as well. I'm glad you like it though. There's going to be still more suspense. Sorry. But I promise to update much faster than I was since I only work one more day and then I have off the weekend. Hopefully I can finish this story by sometime next week at the latest. So let's get this started.

--

Chapter Four

Yuki sat beside me, quietly reading his book. I never expected him to be so calm. Sudden mood changes weren't something that I was a stranger to. Shuichi could change a mood in a blink of an eye. He would be so happy one second and sad the next. I still remember when Yuki kicked him out the night of "that" incident. I stared at the movie silently playing in front of me. I had no desire to watch the movie. Something suitable for child I suppose. I listened to it for the first five minutes only to realize that it made no sense and it annoyed me. I picked up the magazine sticking out from the flap on the back of the chair in front of me. I was extremely uncomfortable and attempted to stretched my legs again. Thankfully there wasn't anyone kicking my seat. "Why don't you stand up and walk to the bathroom. That always helps with cramps," Yuki said, not even lifting his head from the book.

I haven't been on very many planes. Not this long without a break that is. At least once we reach Chicago the worst will be over. It'll only take another couple hours to get to New York. Realizing I didn't reply to Yuki, "I should be fine. I'm just bored. I've read that magazine five times, and the movie could put an insomniac to sleep."

Yuki huffed and reached into his bag. His eyes seemed to fog over as he pulled out something out of his bag. "Please don't break this," he whispered softly, making it nearly impossible for me to hear it. I looked down at the PSP that Shuichi used to play all the time when we shared a room. I turned it on realizing that the battery was fully charged.

"Did you keep this on the charger?"

"I had hoped that it would bring me luck. Enough luck to bring Shuichi home."

I stared down at the system and started the game. "Don't worry. We'll find him. One way or the other." I gazed up at him. "Who would have thought we would work together like this." Yuki smacked his book against my forehead not hard enough to knock me out but hard enough to make a reaction. "Oh that did it. When we get to Chicago, you and I are having a fight. I'll beat you this time."

Yuki glared and smirked at me before turning back to his book. I had no idea what he was reading nor did I care. I pushed the start button and away I disappeared to one of the many fantasy RPG games Shuichi was known to love. In fact, I was so involved in it, I didn't even notice that we were approaching Chicago. I saved the game and shut it off before we landed. It would be an hour before our next flight was ready to leave. Plenty of time to eat something and walk around for a bit.

Of course I didn't keep up our bargain of fighting each other, but I did follow him out for a cigarette break. It felt good to finally smoke and stand. I stretched and stared at the night sky. I wrapped the jacket around myself more as I held the cigarette firmly in-between my fingers. Yuki had already finished two before I was halfway through my first one. I leaned against the wall with my guitar case in-between my legs. "Do you want to eat something before we head for our gate?"

Yuki blew out the smoke and sighed. "I suppose something small."

"Something large enough to sustained you with enough vitamins and minerals. Doctors orders."

Yuki flicked his cigarette and moved into the airport without any further words. I knew he understood what I was saying, but he didn't like it. It was difficult getting him to do things. I could see how much trouble he caused Shuichi. After we ate we boarded the plane again and started to the end of our journey. Yuki had already booked us one room at a hotel he stayed at before. Unfortunately it was only one room with two beds. I didn't care. I didn't want to be separated from Yuki in a land that I've only visited once.

The flight was uneventful, and I managed to get further in the game. I knew that if I kept up the rate I was going, I would have beaten the game by the time we returned to Japan. I was hoping that we could find some sort of lead of Shuichi's whereabouts as soon as we got to the police department, but that may be more hope than what was possible.

Once arriving at New York, Yuki quickly grabbed us a cab, and we went to the hotel. I gasped as I looked up at the hotel. It was beautiful, tall, and very expensive. I looked over at Yuki. "Did it have to be this expensive?"

Yuki shrugged and moved inside. "Does it matter? This one is closet to the police station."

I shook my head and followed him, letting him check us in. I was tired and wanted to sleep, but something kept nagging me. It kept telling me to stay in the lobby and wait a little while, but I didn't understand why. I moved quickly, noticing that Yuki was already hitting the up button for the elevator. Shaking my head, I got into the elevator with him. We found our room relatively easily.

I opened the door and went inside. The room was beautiful. The walls where white, but the room was decorated with various reds and greens. The beds felt soft and silky. It felt like a sin to have such a comfortable place to stay when Shuichi was who knows where. "Hey, Yu…" I started before realizing that he wasn't in the room. "Yuki?" I said, walking towards the door. He entered the room quickly and paced back and forth in front of the beds. "What's wrong?"

"Shuichi's in the room four doors down."

"What?"

"It didn't look like him, but I know it was. He smiled just like how he would. He stared at me with a longing look of sorrow. We have to go down there right away."

"Wait a second. Why would he be here of all place? Are you sure you're not imagining things?"

"No. I've seen images of Shuichi for years now. This one was solid. He disappeared into the room after a man started to approach him. We have to do something." Yuki moved to the door and peeked outside. "The man is gone. Come on. There's only one way to prove this."

"Yuki, wait!" I growled and moved out the door. This wasn't the best time for him to lose his mind. It made no sense. Why would Shuichi see Yuki and not say anything. Of course there was that man Yuki mentioned. If Shuichi was being held against his will of course he wouldn't make a scene. That could be deadly to him. Running down the hallway, I got there just in time for Yuki to bang on the door. This wasn't going to turn out too good if it wasn't Shuichi going into that room. Yuki could have a break down, or that person could call security for being disturbed. Too many negatives.

A large black haired American opened the door. "What do you want?" he asked with a bit of frustration.

"I'm looking for the green eyed burnet that just entered this room a few minutes ago."

The man growled. "There was no such person in here. Now leave."

"I saw him walk into this room with a key. I want to talk to him." Yuki's glare was becoming more intense. It was enough to cause me to shutter, but the American refused to back down.

"He left not too long ago. Look for him elsewhere." The man slammed the door in Yuki's face and locked it before Yuki could say something.

I moved over to him and pulled him back to our room without saying anything. He wasn't breaking down. In fact he looked furious. He was so certain that Shuichi walked into that room. A burnet with green eyes? That would be the best way to hide him. As soon as the door shut, Yuki slammed his fist into the door. "I understand how you're feeling, but lets go to the police station tomorrow first before we try to figure out if Shuichi actually lives in that room."

Yuki plopped down on the bed. "What if something is happening to him in that room?"

"You said he smiled right? He saw you. He knows you'll help him. You've given him the hope to hold on for just a little bit longer. Yuki, please, let's just go to the station tomorrow and find out if Shuichi is actually in America. It just doesn't make sense that Shuichi would be here of all places." Yuki lied down without a word. I sighed and moved over to my bed. It was too late out night to do anything. I actually didn't believe Yuki saw Shuichi. He wouldn't hold back if he saw Yuki; it wasn't in his nature. Rest is all we needed. I'm sure it was just Yuki being tired and seeing things. Even though I was so tired, I couldn't seem to fall asleep. I just kept thinking about Yuki said. "I hope you're safe," I silently prayed, rolling over to face the window.

--

There's another chapter. I hope you liked it, but I know I didn't explain anything with Shuichi. That would be in the next chapter. I should have it up by no later than Saturday. If all goes well, it might be up tomorrow. Thanks for reading please review

Angel Dove


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the kind reviews. And now the long awaited chapter with Shuichi. This isn't going to be a very long chapter. Only because I wanted to get it up today, and I'm not feeling very well. So will make this sweet, simple, and hopefully interesting.

Big Warning! As if you didn't see this coming from two chapters ago. This will be a slight rape scene. Please if it offends you, or you don't like to read about it, please don't read this chapter at all. I'll end in a place where it doesn't go much further than I had in the last chapter so not to worry. The most important chapter would be the next one. The scene will be slightly graphic but not too much. With that said I'll get this going.

--

Chapter Five

I tried to sit up and move quickly off the bed, anything to escape, but they held me down with a force that could have broken any bone that they were holding. I grunted and glared at Droopy Eyes. This time I didn't have anything more to lose than what I already had. Yuki was four doors down from me and who knows what that meant. He probably didn't recognized me. Then there's the reason why he's here to begin with. And with Hiro of all people. Hiro never truly liked Yuki. Fear of Hiro and Yuki becoming romantically involved plagued my mind that I could barely focus on what was going on around me.

I relaxed my body and stopped fighting. I knew if I fought it would not only hurt me much worse, but it wouldn't be worth it in the end. There was no way I could free myself from all four of them just like there was no way of tiring them enough to sneak out of the room. One of the men grabbed my arms and pinned them painfully behind my back. Tears collected at the corner of my eyes, but I refused to shed them. Putting myself into another mental state, I prepared my body for the worst.

One of them shoved inside of me with such a force that I couldn't stop a cry of pain from escaping my lips. My insides tore, and I could feel warm, thick liquid sliding down my legs. I placed my head on the pillow to hid not only my shame but my tears. A hand grabbed my hair and pulled my head up. I heard him unzip his pants and closed my eyes. My head was halfway down when a knock sounded on the door. "Yuki," I breathed in an attempt to scream for help. He noticed me after all. The man that was inside of me remained there and pulled me up to a sitting position. He held a knife to my throat and placed a hand over my mouth. I tried to bite down on his hand, but he kept it cupped in such a way that I wouldn't be able to harm him or scream.

The other man grabbed my arms and pinned them to my sides while holding me in that other man's lap. I felt completely uncomfortable and wanted to get the man's member out of me. Not only did it hurt to be in a sitting position, but he had to insist on stimulating himself in order not to lose the erection he had. Droopy Eyes looked over at the last man. "Answer the door and get rid of whoever it is."

The man mumbled something and walk to the room. He ripped open the door. "What do you want?" he growled, obviously not happy that he was interrupted. The man bounced me on his lap. My stomach flipped and tears started to fall down my cheeks. I couldn't hold on anymore. The worst thing was if Yuki were to move his way into this room and find me like this. I would never be able to face him again. I could hear Yuki's soft voice, but I could barely make out his words. I knew he was asking about me, but that was about it.

"There was no such person in here. Now leave."

The man pushed me down on the bed, but kept his hand firmly over my mouth. He started to thrust in and out of me, clearly impatient and not caring that Yuki was standing right out there. "You fool, stop," Aizawa muttered, "He's standing right there. You don't want to mess with him." The man stopped, but kept himself inside of me.

The door shut and Aizawa growled again. "Remove yourself from him for a minute." I felt my member slide out of me as Aizawa grabbed my hair and slammed my body against the wall. "How did he know you were here? Osamu said that no one from your life knew your whereabouts. So tell me how he knew you were here."

"I-I don't know. I haven't talked to him in two years."

"That's bullshit! He knew what you looked like and knew who you were." Droopy Eyes slammed my body back on the bed. "Have your way with him. Make it hurt." I got up as fast as possible, but the men grabbed me and had me pinned to the bed so fast that I could barely get any sort of sound out of me. One of them thrust inside of me. I drew blood from my lip, attempting not to make any noise. I feared Yuki was standing outside, waiting for me to make a sound of some sort, but I couldn't. I didn't want him to see me like this.

Suddenly the door slammed open. For a second I thought it was Yuki, and I felt horribly sick to my stomach. "Time's up." The man didn't stop even after those words. My escort walked over to the bed and pushed the men off of me. "I said time's up." He threw my jacket at me and stood between the men and me.

"It hasn't been three hours. It's only been an hour."

"You violated the rules as well. You didn't pay for all four of you to have at him. Cough up three thousands more dollars, and I'll leave," he said firmly.

Aizawa crossed his arms. "Take him away. I'm not paying that much money for that."

"Very well." My escort pulled me as I half limped, half walked out of the room. My body hurt, and I could feel the blood still sliding down my legs. Arms wrapped around me and lifted me up. I was going to fight back, but I didn't have the energy.

"Rest. I'll make it seem like it was an attack. I'll try my best not to get you into trouble." I glanced back one last time at Yuki's door. "Was that your lover?" The question was so sudden and shocking that words became lost. I nodded my head even though everything inside of me told me not to trust me, but I wanted to let someone know that Yuki and I were lovers. "He recognized you even though you don't look like yourself anymore. It's great to have a wonderful lover like that. I had one like that before I got dropped into the situation you are now. I'm sorry. I tell you to rest and then I ramble on." He laughed slightly which raised my spirit. "Don't worry. I'll take you down the service way so no one will see you." I smiled for the first time in a long time. Maybe there was some hope after all.

--

Wow that took a while. Sorry. I kept stopping and didn't mean to. I should have another chapter up hopefully sometime on Saturday. Thank you all for sticking with me. We are halfway to the end now. Thanks for reading please review

Angel Dove


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so happy you are all enjoying this story. I'm enjoying writing it. So this is the important chapter that tells you all about Osamu. I think I kept it hidden long enough. This will explain how everything happened. It should be a relatively long chapter, well at least longer than the last chapter. I'm done rambling I believe.

Warning: There is going to be slightly out of character with Shuichi's parents. I don't think his parents would ever do anything like this but I'm not revealing anything more. It's not that much of a shocking surprise I assure you. LOL

--

Chapter Six

I awoke the next morning with sore, tired eyes. Even though I managed to get a couple of hours of sleep, it still didn't feel like enough. Rolling over, I saw a vacant bed. My first instinct was to look outside, thinking that Yuki was fighting the man in that room, but after hearing the sound of water, I figured Yuki was in the shower. I sighed and sat up. I don't know if I would be ready to find out what the police know. K was so certain that Shuichi was here. And then there was the fact that Yuki saw someone that looked like Shuichi. I saw no such person, but still. If Yuki felt strongly about something, it had to be right. Something just didn't seem right, though.

I knew that Shuichi would say something if he saw Yuki especially since he hasn't seen him in two years. It was not in him not to scream and hug Yuki, but then there could be the reason that Yuki had said. I believe that if Shuichi didn't say anything then something bad would happen to him if he did. Everything felt wrong about this whole thing. I glanced up just as Yuki walked out of the shower wearing only his usual dress slacks. He started to look more like himself. The infamous glare he usually always had except if he was trying to charm one of the many girlfriends he had was plastered so firmly on his face. The only good quality of Yuki that I could ever find was the fact that after he became serious with Shuichi, he dropped all his girlfriends and focused mainly on Shuichi.

He glanced over at me. "What are you staring at?"

I smiled and reached for the guitar case, pulling out my guitar. "Just thinking about how only a day ago you were still slouching in your bed."

"Shut up. Are you going to get ready, or do I have to leave you behind?"

I plucked a few strings on my guitar. "You don't seem ready as it is. I'll take a shower in a minute just let me tone this up first."

"Why did you bring that thing? It's not like someone is going to ask you to have a solo concert without your beloved lead singer."

I glared up at him. "Well why did you bring your laptop? It's not like you'll be struck with a sudden thought of something romantic and write your newest novel. You're boy toy isn't around to give you inspiration." He narrowed his eyes, and I smiled internally. He was finally fighting back with me. Suddenly his expression changed, and he sat down on the bed. Worried, I got up and looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"When we get him back, I'll make sure he never sees you again. He'll be my prisoner."

I laughed and started to the bathroom. "Not if I get to him first. Don't leave without me, okay?" Yuki nodded and flipped open his laptop. I took a quick shower not sure if Yuki would actually wait for him. I walked back into the room, realizing that Yuki was typing frantically on the laptop as if he had a sudden inspirational thought that he couldn't stop. I sat down on the bed next to him as he saved the document and shut the laptop down.

"Well since you wasted enough time, I think we better hurry to the police station." I shook my head and walked over to my guitar, locking it back in my case. I joined him at the door and we left the room. He stopped for a second by the door he claimed Shuichi was in before continuing down to the elevator.

"We can't just break in there, you know. It could get him hurt."

"It's about time you believed me."

I pushed the button for the lobby and crossed my arms much like Yuki did quite often. "Usually you're not wrong about things. You're very observant. Let's find out what the police know first. If you said Shuichi smiled at you then he knows you're here. He'll be waiting for you."

Yuki snorted and walked into the lobby. We walked together through the park and towards the police station. New York was different from Japan that was certain. People and cars everywhere, not that there isn't that in Japan, it was just overwhelming. The park was slightly more peaceful. Yuki seemed not bothered by the noise. He walked further through the park. "Do you know where you're going?"

"Of course. This isn't my first time here." Without even noticing, we arrived at the police station. It wasn't easy finding the department we wanted in the station. And it was even more troublesome trying to find someone that would talk to us.

Finally after a few hours, a detective sat down with us. "Hiro and Yuki I assume," he said, sitting down across from us. "My name is Detective McArthur." The tall burnet shook our hands and opened up a file folder. "I'm going to tell you this information only as a request from K. Normally no one would know anything about this so if you repeat what I said, you'll be sorry.

Yuki leaned closer as the man handed several pictures to us. "Those are the various disguises of Osamu. He travels the world looking for exotic boys that he could sell off as slaves. Though most of the time, he sells them to the highest bidder and departs from that boy, Shuichi seems different. My spies have spotted a young Japanese man with brown hair and green eyes followed closely by another man known as Ryan. Ryan is the closet man to Osamu. I assumed the young man is Shuichi, considering that he was first spotted a few days after Osamu won him in court."

"I don't get it. We don't even know how his name got in Shuichi's parents will."

McArthur flipped through the file again and handed him the picture of a few young boys. "He starts by finding the boy he wants. Usually he takes someone that's been in the news. It's easier to get a scandal that way. He would contact that boy's family and tell them that he was a lawyer, and that they were violating some mysterious copyright issue or something that sounded illegal. They would meet in private and discuss things. Eventually they would sign papers or forced to sign papers, indicating that their son would become his in the case of their death unless he's already reached the age of twenty-one."

The detective closed the file folder and glanced up at us. I was too shocked to say anything and clearly Yuki was becoming more angry. "Off the record still. We suspect that once the boy reaches between the ages of sixteen and eighteen he finds some way for the parents to die. They usually die together in some form of accident."

"Why haven't you arrested him yet or at least questioned him about it?"

"We've questioned him several times, but couldn't catch him in anything. He has a cover story that's hard to break. He claims he adopts boys and lets them stay in his hotel until a loving family comes around that wants to adopt them. And since the people he sells the kids off to are all high in society, it's hard to catch him in a lie."

"So why hasn't Shuichi been sold yet?"

"We think Osamu prizes him. We've had Shuichi brought in here twice, but he refused to claim that he was Shuichi and claims that he's awaiting his new family. We believe that Osamu threatens him into not talking. He has something that Shuichi fears because I assume Shuichi would find some way to escape."

"What can we do?"

"I can't really telling you not go get Shuichi. It's too dangerous and way against police protocol to break into the hotel he owns. But what I can tell you is, you checked into his hotel. You have every right to hang around the lobby and relax. You are on vacation, huh?" He folded his hands together and leaned closer. "Just don't get caught and get him out quickly. Promise me something, if it's possible, leave something that would convict him so he could never harm another person again."

Yuki smirked and got up. "Thanks for your time, Detective. I'm sure that if you find Shuichi you'd let me know." I followed him out of the police station. Now the games begin. We're coming, Shuichi.

--

I hope that wasn't too much information at once. The next chapter might be up late today or tomorrow. I just found out one of my other favorite animes has another season so I'm going to play catch up, but in-between episodes I'll write some more to the next chapter. Then I have to run some errands today, but it shouldn't take me too long LOL. Thanks for reading please review

Angel Dove


	7. Chapter 7

As promised I'm going to get this one up tonight. Apparently the video isn't working so I can't watch the anime I wanted to see. Maybe eventually it'll start working again, and I can actually watch it. It has something to do with my computer so when I feel like fixing it I will. LOL Right now I feel like writing this story. Lucky you guys and girls. LOL It's rare that I actually can start feeling better about things if I just sit down and write something. Thank you again for your reviews even though I didn't see too many from last chapter yet. Mainly because it's way to early and not too many people have gotten a chance to reading the new chapter. So off we go onto this next chapter

Warning: Violence little more graphic than the first chapter. Horrible language and graphic ways to kill a man being described towards the end. And the most dreadful cliffhanger, but I promise the next chapter will be up quickly. I have off tomorrow. I'm apologizing now for it. Please don't kill me I know everyone hates that word. Cliffhanger. Gosh that's the worst word. It's even worse than that three word phrase "To be continued." LOL I'm stopping now and writing more.

--

Chapter Seven

I moved again, trying to get feeling into my cold body. Even with the blanket wrapped securely around me, I can't seem to keep the heat from leaving. I was shivering to the point where it felt like a normal function in my body. Usually I didn't care about the cold and wish that the cold would take me to the other world, but now I had a reason to live. A mere five floors above me, Yuki was there, and I knew now that he wasn't just here on a romantic getaway with Hiro. They were here looking for me. I felt honored that they would still be searching even after two years and after all the horrible things Osamu said to them. I thought that they would just give up and move on with their lives but they didn't.

I wiped a tear from the corner of my eye and glanced at the door. I wanted so desperately to find a way out and run all the way to them, but I knew better than that. The only thing I prayed for was that Osamu didn't notice that they were here. I knew that he usually kept a good eye on his guests, but not too good to watch ever single name coming in. He would only care about the names of his clients. I don't think he would ever watch for Yuki's name. In fact, I didn't even know if Yuki checked in under his name. I gasped. He could have used his real name instead of his pen name. That would throw Osamu off for the time being, but for how long. I wanted to protect Yuki, but I wanted him to save me at the same time. It was so confusing to feel two different things at once.

The door opened, and my escort walked through it. "He wants to see both of us. I don't have a good feeling about this," he whispered in my ear as he helped me out of the corner. The shiver that ran through my body wasn't from the cold this time. Suddenly, thoughts of him having Yuki and Hiro in another room and torturing them plagued my mind. I was afraid that he would put them through the same thing I've been going through. He did threaten that, but that was only if I didn't obey. My mind whirled around the hundreds of possibilities that awaited me in that other room. If he didn't know about Yuki and Hiro, then it must have been something to do with Droopy Eyes.

The walk down to his office seemed colder and longer than I ever remembered. We walked into the room together. Osamu was standing behind the desk instead of sitting like he always was. The look in his eyes made my shivers return. My escort shut the door behind us. I could feel his tense body rub against me as he tried to get me to move forward. I took one step further into the room and stopped there. Osamu sighed and placed his hands on the desk. "I've tried my best to train you, to show you how much I cared about you, but yet you continue to disobey me."

I backed away from him only to run into my escort. "You were suppose to be my eyes and ears out there. Now I believe that Aizawa did set something up like Ryan informed me, but you were suppose to tell me when something important happened." I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst. He knew about Yuki and Hiro. There was no doubt in my mind. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head backwards so I would look up at him. "Your lover is here. Took me a second to figure it out, but I knew. You saw him didn't you?"

I look him right in the eyes. "No, sir. I was with my client."

"Don't pull that bullshit. He saw you. Aizawa informed that Yuki asked about you. Now I don't have any reason to believe him about what he was doing to you, but I do believe what he said about Yuki. He wouldn't lie about something like that. Do you realize what you brought to me? That sonofabitch knows you're here, and he won't rest until he sees you." Osamu let go of me and walk around the side of the desk again. "Now I can set you up to see him and make you convince him that you are not his lover, but I don't think that would make a difference. I know you'll leave with him faster than I could ever stop you. Not to mention that he wouldn't believe you. He's too stubborn. So, I've come to a very hard decision. You are my favorite pet, but it's time I gave you up. You're going to the ring before you bring misery down on me."

My breathing stopped as I stared at him in disbelief. This wasn't possible. I wasn't this close to having my freedom back to have him throw me into the ring. Into a place where I know my mental state would never hold up. I know that Yuki and Hiro and everyone else looking for me would never find me in time. Now, I truly wished that I would have killed myself a long time ago. This couldn't be happening. I thought it was all some bad nightmare, and I willed myself to wake up. Wake up, Shuichi. Wake up, and Yuki would be sitting there next to you ready to hold you and tell you everything is okay. It was just a dream. That happy ending wasn't coming.

"Sir, please. He honestly didn't know that Yuki was there. I was the one that knew he was. I should be the one punished not him." Osamu walked around the desk quickly and punched Ryan in the face, sending him to the ground.

"I never asked you to speak. That brat is a bad influence on you. Since when do you get attached to any of my pets. If you speak another word, I'll send you both to the ring. I have no reason to hold on to either of you."

I could see my escort going to say something as if trying to doom himself in order to make up for all the horrible things he was forced to do. I turned around faster than I could think and grabbed Osamu's arms. Biting as hard as I could down on them, I drew blood, and I could taste the copper flavor on my tongue.

"You bastard!" he yelled, grabbing my arms and twisting them behind my back. He slammed my body into the wall and held me there. "You think the ring is the worst thing I can do to you? I can cut your dick off and let you bleed to death right here on this floor. I could shove a pole so far up your ass that it damages your entire inside. The pain I could cause you would be slow and excruciating. Then I'd toss your body in some trash heap where no one would find you. Or should I fuck you senseless and kill you while I'm doing it, then put your beaten, broken, dead body in Yuki's room for him to see. Can you imagine the suffering he'd go throw seeing your cold body covered in blood and semen? You think you would be the first boy I killed before he could be put into a home. The slaves that lived were the ones that made it to their new home. You, unfortunately, are one of the unlucky, disobedient ones. Now, how do you want to die?"

My whole body was frozen stiff against the wall. I couldn't believe anything he was saying and couldn't imagine going through any of that. Tears started to stream down my eyes as I thought of the boys that came in the past. How many of them did he kill so graphically? How many suffered a horrible death? I felt pity for all of them. I would take any death, but I never wanted Yuki to see me in any state like that. Actually him never finding my body made me feel slightly better, but guilty for making him suffer that way. Nothing I could think of was the better situation. "Let go of him and slowly back away. If you make any sudden movements, you'll be dead before you could even move an inch," a voice said from behind me. My frozen body and mind couldn't comprehend who that could be talking nor what was going on. All I wanted to do was disappear in the shadows of my mind and hide forever from this world.

--

Again I'm sorry! I know it's a cliffhanger. I promise I'll have the next chapter up by Sunday. Not to worry. I'm working on it now. While you're reading this I'm writing the next chapter LOL. Thanks for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	8. Chapter 8

Like I said. I'm writing this as everyone is reading that last chapter. It's still Saturday night, just incase anyone is wondering what time I'm actually started writing this. So I'm going to predict that I get at least one review (hopefully) before I get this up, and I'm going to pre-thank you for it LOL. This chapter is going to go slightly back then it'll get to that cliffhanger I promise. But of course it won't get much further than where the other chapter ended. I want to right the end of Osamu in Shuichi's point of view more than Hiro. I think he's thoughts would be better captured than Hiro's thoughts about that awful man. This would be a slightly boring chapter. I just wanted to catch Hiro and Yuki up (time wise). Shuichi is getting too far ahead of time and leaving poor Yuki and Hiro behind.

Warning: If you didn't get enough of Osamu's graphic description on killing someone. It's back in here again only the slight end of it. There's not much else since it's not going too far. Onward!

--

Chapter Eight

I followed quickly behind Yuki. He seemed more determined to find Shuichi than he did when Osamu took them off the map. "Yuki, where are we going to look first?"

"That room of course," he said. I rolled my eyes. Of course it would be the room he thought he saw Shuichi entering. I didn't want to return to that room for fear that we were wrong, but I wondered if they would be stupid enough to keep Shuichi in there. Maybe that wasn't even his room.

"I highly doubt they would keep Shuichi on one of the floors. Too many people to risk them seeing or hearing him. He has to be somewhere in the basement."

"I don't think there's a basement to that hotel. Even if there was I think he wouldn't keep Shuichi there. That would be the first place police would look for him Plus they know that Osamu has a boy living there. It would be better to hide him out on the open."

I shook my head. Of course there wouldn't be any way to convince Yuki otherwise. I sighed and walked into the lobby of the hotel behind Yuki. We looked around it, searching for Shuichi, seemingly standing out in the open. We looked in every part of the lobby to make sure he wasn't just standing in the shadows. "Are we just going to grab him and take the next plane out to Japan?" I asked quietly.

"Depending on the flight. Remember he has legal custody of Shuichi until he's twenty-one. We need to find evidence that he was using Shuichi." Yuki stopped, and it looked like he was having a trouble thinking about what Osamu was using Shuichi for. I could understand. Shuichi trusted me with his dark secret, but he never wanted me to let Yuki know I knew. I felt horrible that something like that happened to him. And what made it worse was it was someone he truly loved. Then to take that man's life. I can understand how difficult this is for him right now.

I placed my hand on his back. "We'll get him out of this. Don't beat yourself up. Let's go check that room."

Yuki nodded, and we walked over to the elevators. The ride up was quiet. I could see Yuki struggling to control his emotions. He wanted to be the solid rock he always was, but obviously he wanted just to take Shuichi away and comfort him. I just hope that Shuichi's mind was mentally still with us. It would be terrible if he gave up a long time ago when we didn't come for him. I glanced up at Yuki. I know that he would help Shuichi. He helped him before even though it was small problems. Nothing to this scale. I don't think Yuki would be looking for him if he was just going to toss him aside. At least I hope not. I don't think Shuichi's heart could handle all that at once.

The elevator doors opened and we walked down the hallway. Yuki knocked just to see if anyone was in there. Seconds went by and when no one answered Yuki reached into his pocket for some gloves. He handed another pair that he had to me. "Where did you get these?" Yuki shrugged his answer and dropped down on his one knee. Realizing what he was doing, I stepped beside him and watched for anyone coming in any direction.

Finally, after a few agonizingly long seconds, Yuki had the door open. We crept slowly and quietly into the room. The bathroom door came first, and I looked inside to make sure no one was in there before the hallway opened up to the rest of the room. The large bed sat in the middle of the room with no nightstands around it. The bed was a mess and looked like room service hadn't been up here yet. Yuki frowned and looked down on the sheets. I walked beside him and looked down to see what he was looking at. Blood. My stomach flipped. "Shuichi," I heard him whisper before his eyes glared at the spot.

I walked away from him to let his anger start to build. I know that he was capable of a lot of things when he was angry. I saw it in his eyes the night I told him what Aizawa did. Of course shortly after that Osamu came for Shuichi. It was the worst luck possible for him. I opened a few drawers just to see if this was in fact where Shuichi was standing and he wasn't there at that moment. The first drawer I opened made me want to puke right there. I couldn't hide the grunt of disgust that rose from my throat, attracting Yuki's attention. The drawer was full of all types of sex toys. From what it looked like none of them were ever cleaned. Some had blood on them. One very thick object with blood smeared all over it made me close the drawer quickly.

I placed my hand over my mouth and felt to arms steady me. This room was making me sick. This was where he tortured Shuichi. He let those men do whatever they wanted to his body. The anger that I was trying to control blew up inside of me. "We have to find him, Yuki. This has to be the room that he sends Shuichi up to. He probably has him locked up somewhere else. When we find Shuichi, I want to kill Osamu. I don't care what the cops say. He deserves nothing less than death."

Yuki helped me out of the room and we shut the door behind us. "Think about the other boys," Yuki said that surprised me. "If he's alive and confessing, all those other boys like Shuichi would be saved and sent back to their own lives. I think Shuichi would feel much better if we managed to save them as well." It all made sense. Yuki was right. I nodded my head. "Good. Now let's try your theory and look for a basement. Wait here a second. I'll be right back" He walked into our room and after a few seconds he come back outside. I had no idea what he did in there, but I wasn't questioning. He deserved his privacy much like everyone else.

We took the elevator down as far as we could. At least hitting the basement button didn't require a code or a key of some sort. We got out of the elevator quickly and acted so casually while we walked around what looked like the service area. A deserted service area. The first half of the basement was lined with washers and dryers. Towels and beddings were separated into piles and looked like someone was working on that as well as something else. We turned another corner, and the smells of the kitchen overwhelmed me. Nothing around here seemed out of place or big enough to hide someone. The cooks paid no attention to us as we passed them. Once we got to the back of the kitchen, stairs led up to the floor that the lobby was on.

Without saying a word, we walked up the stairs and entered into the area that they held all their foods. To the right of us was a giant freezer. To the left was a storage room of paper products and dishes. Looking inside that room, we saw nothing on the floor or anywhere that could lead to another room. Down the hallway was the last room we could think of that would hide Shuichi. Walking inside, at first glance there was nothing in that room but can products and other things used to make the meals. We were just about ready to leave when my foot landed on something that felt uneven with the floor. I glanced up at Yuki to make sure he was still in the room before reaching down and lifting up what looked like a trapped door.

Knowing that we finally found the spot, we walked extremely cautious down the stairs. The temperature change was dramatic. It was freezing down here. It felt like a house in the winter time with no insulation and no heat. I felt terrible that Shuichi would have to be down here for nearly two years, considering the first couple months he was still in Japan until Osamu decided to take him to America. "You bastard!" I heard someone shout. That narrowed down the rooms that someone was in. Taking fast glances down to the other three rooms, I realized one had was where Shuichi was being held. The other had to be the escorts room and the last one was the bathroom. I looked back at Yuki who reached into his pocket and took out a gun. Now I was really confused. Where did he get the gun? He must have noticed my confused look and just shrugged. I didn't see him pack so he could have had a gun in the house and just packed it, but how did he get it on the airplane. I wasn't asking. It came in handy.

Yuki opened the door slowly and slipped in. I moved with him and quickly grabbed the man on the ground, putting my hand over his mouth so he couldn't inform that other man holding Shuichi against the wall, ranting about ways to kill someone. It made me sick to think about. "Or should I fuck you senseless and kill you while I'm doing it, then put your beaten, broken, dead body in Yuki's room for him to see. Can you imagine the suffering he'd go throw, seeing your cold body covered in blood and semen? You think you would be the first boy I killed before he could be put into a home. The slaves that lived were the ones that made it to their new home. You, unfortunately, are one of the unlucky, disobedient ones. Now, how do you want to die?"

Yuki stepped forward and cocked the gun. Anger shined through his eyes. I could tell it was taking everything in him not to the kill the man where he stood. "Let go of him and slowly back away. If you make any sudden movements, you'll be dead before you could even move an inch," he said through his clenched teeth. Osamu didn't move at first, but my gaze got distracted by what the man I held had in his hand. A tape recorder. I nodded my head and slowly let him go. He didn't scream or make any sudden movements. The only thing he did was put the recorder in his pocket. This was unexpected, but I didn't question the man. He was trying to get evidence on Osamu which if he had that recordering the entire time, we had plenty now. I watched as Osamu slowly began to let go of Shuichi, but Shuichi didn't move. It was like he was deathly afraid to move. Feeling pity, I got up and walked around the desk to Shuichi in the opposite direction that Osamu was walking away from Shuichi.

--

I'm stopping it here and switching to Shuichi's point of view now. Don't worry. Like this chapter I'll be writing it while you are reading it. LOL and this time I'll get it up faster because I won't fall asleep. I'm sorry I didn't check my reviews yet so if you reviewed on the last chapter. THANK YOU! I'll see them before I start the next chapter. Thank you for reading and please review. I enjoy knowing that you are enjoying it.

Angel Dove


	9. Chapter 9

I'm not going to say too much because I all know you want to know the end to this story. One more chapter left. The last chapter may have something nice so I'm going to pose this question to anyone who wishes to answer it. Do you want a nice fluffy scene between Shuichi and Yuki? The last chapter would be set one year later so he would already have been through the rage and depression and started down his path of recovery. I would like to thank you for the reviews for chapter seven. I did see them so thank you thank you thank you. Like before I won't see the reviews for chapter eight until after I upload this chapter so I'd like to pre-thank you all again.

Warning: Suicidal attempt. If you are sensitive to that matter please don't read the first half of this story.

--

Chapter Nine

I felt Osamu release me, but the only thing I could think of was to stay where I was. I was waiting for whoever was interrupting us to grab me. Maybe Osamu set up me going to the ring long before this and they were here to take me away. I put my forehead against the wall. Suddenly I felt two hands placed gently on my shoulders. My body tensed, but a voice eased me. "Shuichi, there's nothing to fear. We're here."

"Hiro," I whispered, slowly turning to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and collapsed on the floor. Everything inside of me clashed together. I felt guilty, sad, disgusted, and humiliated. They heard what Osamu said. I know they did. I pushed away from Hiro and curled my arms around myself. I can't handle this. I moved quickly towards the gun that was taped underneath Osamu's desk. I ran to the corner, holding the gun out in front of me.

My body shook as I glanced over at Hiro. He was worried and stood a few feet from me. "S-stay away from me." Yuki grabbed Osamu and slammed the butt of his gun into his head. He fell to the ground with a loud thud. Tears slid down my cheeks as I watched Yuki put his gun down on Osamu's desk. "S-stop," I stuttered turning the gun on myself and pointing it at my head.

"Easy, Shuichi. Put the gun down. We're taking you home." I shook my head. Home was the last place I wanted to be. All those people telling me how sorry they were. They would say they understand what I been through, but they don't. Even Yuki wouldn't know what I've been through. He's only had to experience it once.

"Shuichi, don't you want to help the other boys that came before you. If you die here, you'll never help them. You have to live long enough to tell the police everything about Osamu," Hiro said gently.

"Shut up! I don't want to remember any of it. Those guys are lost. They might not even be alive. Even if they are alive, do you think they want to return to their lives? They are probably so broken that they had no hope left. When I saw you standing there only a few feet away, I was so happy. I thought finally I'd be able to leave this world. And now that you're here I can't think of going back my old life. Everyone would know what I went through. They wouldn't look at me the same again." Tears continued to fall as my hand became unsteady. "The first couple months weren't so bad. He kept me locked in a room where no one could find me. Then when we came to America, my world dropped. He sold me off to countless people where they tortured me physically, mentally, and emotionally. Everyday became a challenge to keep myself alive. I wanted to freeze to death in my room. I wanted to bleed to death. Anything that would kill me, but my body was too strong for that. It held on no matter what I did. I want to go home so badly, but I'm not worthy of it. Not anymore." The last mental shield I had shattered. It was clear that I wasn't going to step foot in Japan again. I was going to make sure of it.

I cocked the gun and pulled the trigger, but another hand grabbed the gun as well. This drew the aim off, but I felt a burning sensation in my shoulder. Groaning, I dropped the gun and clenched my shoulder. I removed my hand to see it soaked in my blood. Arms wrapped around me and pulled me close. I leaned my whole body into the familiar warmth. "Yuki," I whispered. I held onto his shirt and cried more. I didn't think I had more tears, but apparently I did.

After awhile I heard Hiro move over to Ryan. "W-wait. Don't hurt him," I said quickly.

"I'm not. He's got a tape recorder. I just want to know how much he recorded." I saw Ryan hand over the recorder.

"The police are on their way. I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner, but I figured with his loved ones here, you could take him back, and he won't have to suffer a long plane ride alone. Please forgive me for everything that I've done. I had no choice. One of the other boys he sold off was my lover. He threatened to hurt him if I didn't cooperate."

Moving over to Ryan I wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you," I whispered before feeling lightheaded. My body swayed and started to fall when it suddenly hit Yuki's chest.

He wrapped his arms around me just as the door slammed open and several police ran in. They quickly grabbed the unconscious Osamu and handcuffed him. Ryan stood up and handed one of the police men the tape recorder. "Everything you'll need to convict him is on that recorder and on his desk. A list of all the boys and where they were sold is locked in the safe underneath the desk."

I stopped focusing on Ryan for a second right when two people came running over to me. I moved quickly and hid behind Yuki. I didn't want anyone touching. I didn't want to go anywhere. Yuki reached around and placed his hand on my legs. "Let them take care of you. You're bleeding. I promise the second they release you from the hospital we'll go home, okay? Please, Shuichi." Nodding slowly, I relaxed my body and let them look at my wound. They started to move me out of the room when I reached over and grabbed Yuki. "Don't worry. Both Hiro and I will go with you." I walked slowly through the place that was once my misery. Never again was I ever going to come back here. I leaned into Yuki more, only to feel my feet leave the ground. I looked up, noticing that Yuki was carrying me. I smiled and shut my eyes. I felt so tired and relieved. All this misery was over. The hardest part would be going back to my life and trying to get people not to talk about it. I'm sure Yuki would help.

--

The next chapter would be a little epilogue, and I should have it up by no later than Tuesday. I work tomorrow and I think I've tired my brain enough. Plus I'm not sure what I'm going to add in it. I have it halfway planned out but not entirely. Again if you want to answer my question about a fluffy scene between Yuki and Shuichi please do. I'll add it in there if someone wants it. Thanks for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


	10. Chapter 10

I'd like to take this time to thank you all for sticking with me. Thank you for the reviews, and I would like to exclaim that I'm very happy that you guys liked this story. Of course, it's a little better than my last story. Well that was just a romance one LOL, but I wanted to see if I could do it. Write something that didn't have any dark themes. Can you believe I wrote one of those? LOL If you would like to read my little romance story it's called Ghost Town. It's a Cardcaptor Sakura fanfic. It still amuses me. There might be a sequel to this somewhere down the lines. You might have to give me a couple months. Working in retailing, I'm entering into the most deadly few months alive. If I live through this it'll be my sixth year doing the change from Halloween to Thanksgiving to Christmas to Valentines to Easter. LOL At least there's a couple months breather between Valentines and Easter. If I have time I'll write the sequel around Christmas time and have it Christmas based. Well the beginning that is. OHHHH the plots are starting already. I'm stopping there. And yes I did watch my new season of Kyo Kara Maoh, so I'm done with that LOL I only missed a few episodes. Took me one and a half days to catch up. Oh wow I'm done talking before this becomes the whole chapter. Obviously I'm lonely LOL. Onward!

--

Chapter Ten

I could hardly believe that a year pasted since Yuki brought me back to Japan. It was an extremely hard year, and I can't forgive myself for what I put my friends through and especially Yuki. I slid the door open leading to his balcony. I was surprised that he still let me stay here, considering all that I've put him through. The depression state where I didn't want to eat, sleep, or talk to anyone. It took two doctors, one monitoring my food and the other monitoring my thoughts, to get me back on my feet. I sighed as I stared out at the sunset. Yuki wasn't home again. This is the third night in the row that he'd disappear and wouldn't return until the morning. I put my head down on the rallying. He probably found someone else. Someone that would allow him to touch them.

A tear slipped down my cheek, remembering the second week I was home. All the horrible things I said to him, and all he did was let me vent. It was like he knew all the emotions I was going to go through and had devised a plan to handle every single one of them. For my depressed states, he left me alone and drove me without question to and from the doctors' offices. The anger states were handled with a little bit of care, and he never let me hurt myself. He let me lash out and hit things, but not once did I ever hit him. I knew nothing was his fault.

I glanced back at the couch where my pillow and blanket sat ready for another night. It's been a whole three years since him and I done anything romantic, or I should say even touched each other that way. I shuddered as I wrapped my night robe around me tighter. I wondered if I should feel happy if he found someone or maybe I should be angry. Slipping down to the cold ground, I held tightly onto my legs. Maybe it was time for me to move out of his life and allow him to find someone new. I was damaged and who knows when I'll ever be able to think about sex ever again.

Every time I would think about the nights Yuki and I spent together, I would get interrupted with those countless nights of torture. I didn't want to get Yuki's hopes up and start kissing him or touching him, and then have something vile creep into my mind and ruin the whole thing. That wouldn't be fair to him, nor is it fair to keep him waiting. "Shuichi, what are you doing out here?" I heard Yuki whisper to me.

Glancing up at him, I got the notation that it was a dream out of my mind before I answered him. "Thinking. I was just about to come in." Getting up, I walked over to the couch and sat down. I could feel Yuki's eyes following me. I don't understand why he was home tonight. "Not doing anything tonight?"

He shook his head as he lit a cigarette. "Are you really okay?" he asked out of nowhere.

"I'm fine." I glanced down at my feet before coming to a decision. "Yuki," I softly spoke. "I would understand if you had someone else and wished to continue that relationship with that person. I'm not the best lover you could have right about now. I'm not the same anymore. I'll never be the same person I once was. I've caused you so much trouble over the last three years. I'm sorry. I've already made arrangements to get an apartment if you chose to pursue this new lover."

"Shuichi."

"I mean you don't have to worry about me. Bad Luck is having its comeback tour starting in a month and the new CD will be reaching stores next week. I'll have plenty of things to keep me occupied so they're be no reason for you to keep me around out of guilt or pity. If you love someone else, I wish you best of luck. I'm happy for you."

"Shuichi," he said more firmly this time than the last so I couldn't just pretend like I didn't hear him. He walked over and knelt down in front of me. I could feel his warmth wash over me. The hint of tobacco still lingered around him. I still couldn't force my eyes up into him. I didn't want to see hurt in them or anger. But must of all, I was afraid I would see relief shining through those beautiful golden irises. His soft finger ran down my cheek before stopping under my chin and pushing my face up so I could meet his eyes. I wanted to avert my gaze, but he kept me looking at him.

His eyes reflect nothing that I feared they would. In fact, love was spilling from them. He closed his eyes as the distances between us dissipated. His lips felt warm and familiar. A sensation I missed for so long. His hand dropped and traced invisible designs on my arms. All the vibrations were clashing into one, and I felt like Yuki was forcing the old me back inside. My body moved on its own as if listening to a song it memorized long ago. My arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close to me, keeping our lips together, breaking only for an instant to breath before sealing back again.

Before I knew it, my legs were spread, and he was leaning closer to me, deepening our kiss. Every doubt I had vanished. I knew he loved me. I knew he was patiently waiting for me, but what he was doing those past few nights still bothered me, but that was slowly being pushed aside, allowing my love to flow back. Suddenly reality snuck back in, and I pushed him away, keeping my hands firmly on his shoulders. "W-wait. I'm…"

"If you tell me you're dirty, broken, or not worthy of me, I swear I'll smack you. You are worth more than anything in my life. You may say your not the same, but that's okay. You're still Shuichi. A much more calmer Shuichi, but still him. You haven't changed much. I can still see the old you fighting to take back control. Let him out, Shuichi. Don't be afraid of the outcome. I've been right with you through every one of your emotions. Now is the time to let that love out. My love for you I never doubted. It was the love you held for me that left me afraid to ask."

"Oh, Yuki," I breathed as I pulled him back to me. "Don't doubt my love for you. I was willing to throw away my heart if you had someone else."

"No there is no one, but you Shuichi."

"You sound like one of your romance characters," I snickered for the first time in a long time. It felt great to laugh, so great that I couldn't stop. Yuki smiled at me, and I knew that everything was going to be okay. I pulled him into another kiss as I wrapped my arms and legs around him. Something just felt so perfect tonight. It felt like I had enough courage to finally let him replace all those terrible memories with one special, loving memory.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked as I suck gently on his neck. I could feel the shivers running down his body, and he started to react. I knew that if I told him no he would stop. It would be horrible for him, but I know he would. I bit down on his neck and suck to the point where it made a mark on his pale skin. He growled and picked me up, walking us into his bedroom. I twirl my tongue around the mark and slowly up to his ear. He quickly threw me down on the bed and held his hand over his ear. I chuckled and slid myself up to the headboard. "You think that's funny, huh? First you give me a hickie and then you attack my ear. Well looks like you're stuck with me until that damn hickie goes away. You damn brat."

It felt great seeing him back to normal. Calling me "damn brat." Those golden eyes held so many unspoken words. I stretched my legs and held the tip of my finger against my lower lip. "Oh is that a threat?" I reached up and put my hands on the top of the headboard as I spread my legs. "What will I do with so much time with you?"

Yuki smirked. "I could think of a few things. Only if you are willing." He slid up in-between my legs and kissed me.

"I'm all yours." I reached down and slowly slid his shirt up and threw it on the floor. My hands glided across his chest. It felt wonderfully soft and warm. I slowly explored his body, familiarizing myself with ever curve and bump on his torso. He let me take it slow. His lips moved along my shoulders not caring about removing anymore of our clothes than what I was comfortable with. I won't lie and say that lust took over, and it was nothing but a pleasurable night, but in fact, my heart was beating rapidly. I was afraid of the scars he would see and what he would say about them.

Deciding that this was getting as now where, I dropped my arms down to my own shirt and slowly slipped it up. He didn't hesitate or back away from me in any disgusted manner. His lips grazed around the scars, and I closed my eyes. The sensations that were running through my body was wonderful. Suddenly my pants felt very tight and very uncomfortable. Whining in-between kisses, I moved my hands down to remove my pants. Yuki put his hands over mine and slowly mimic me. A few seconds later, neither one of us had any clothes.

My skin felt hot against him. I wanted him more than I wanted anything. Everything felt normal, felt like it used to be. He reached into the drawer for the lube and squeezed some on his fingers. Smoothing them together, he slid his other hand down to my member and gliding his fingers up and down it. I moaned as I stared at his eyes. We held a silent conversation as he slipped on finger inside of me. It didn't hurt like all the others, and I knew that would happen. My body continued to respond to his talented his hands.

His finger slid in and out of me before he added another and another, slowly stretching me, being very cautious not to hurt me. He removed his fingers as I moaned deeply. He glided his fingers over my skin, causing goosebumps along its path. I smiled and nodded my head. He positioned himself and slowed eased his way into him. I hissed slightly. No matter how many times I've done this, it still stung for the first couple of seconds.

He waited patiently until my body relaxed and accepted him. Slow and steady he picked his rhythm. Taking it agonizingly slowly, I arched my back and flipped him over so I was sitting on top of him. I smirked as I moved my hips up and down off him at a much faster pace. My eyes fluttered closed as my body felt every move and enjoyed every second.

Suddenly, I found myself under him again, and he was thrusting inside of me at a pleasurable pace. We panted and moaned, climbing to our end quickly. He moved his hand off my hip and in-between us as he slowly stroked me in time with each of this thrusts. An eternity later we reached our climax together. Breathing rapidly, I waited for my mind to come off its high. Yuki pulled out of me and lied down next to me. Pulling me close to him, Yuki held me. "Thank you," I whispered. Yuki smiled and kissed me on my cheek. Now everything felt perfect. Curiosity overcame me as I sat slightly up to look at Yuki. "Where have you been going those past few nights?"

"Debating on whether I should bring this home with me or take it back to the shop," he said as he reached down for his pants. Slipping out a small box, my breath stopped. "I know we can't legally do this, but no one ever said we couldn't pledge it. Shuichi Shindo," he said, kneeling on the bed. "Will you be mine forever." Tears streamed down my cheeks as I nodded my head. He took my hand and slowly slipped the ring on my finger. I reached into the box for the other ring, doing the same with him. We held hands for a few seconds before I lied down next to him. A step in the right direction. He lied down next to me and held me close as we drifted slowly to sleep. I was happy.

--

The end! I hope you liked that last chapter I really really do. Remember keep an eye out hopefully around Christmas time I'll come out with the sequel. Thank you all again for staying with me. I enjoyed reading the reviews I got, and I'm very pleased I hooked a few people. Thank you one more time.

Angel Dove


End file.
